A dirty little secret
by Neurotic-Canuck
Summary: Botan has a very deep and dark secrect she had been hiding from Yusuke and Kuwabara. What would they think of it...or better yet what would Kurama and Hiei think of it? A must read One-shot! Seriously!
1. One supper duper dirty secret!

******BakaKitsuneKYA**: HAHAHAHAHA! 

**KLG (Kurama'slovergirl): erm...don't mind KK13 she's kinda insane since this her very firs-**

******BakaKitsuneKYA**: ONESHOT! MWAHAHA!, I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD NEXT!

**KLG: and she got into the sugar volt soo...yea...K disclaimers: KK13 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

******BakaKitsuneKYA**: Wha! Yea I do!

**KLG:...no...no you don't...**

******BakaKitsuneKYA**: No It's MINE! My precious! heheheh

**KLG: *Backs away*...ok...**

**Warning contains mild yaoi! (warning also I'm not really good with oneshots or Yaoi but I'll try my best)**

**Summary: Botan has a very deep and dark secrect she had been hiding from Yusuke and Kuwabara. What would they think of it...or better yet what would Kurama and Hiei think of it? **

* * *

_"Yo Urameshi" A loud deep voice shouted out a slick black haired teenager._

_Urameshi Yusuke turned to see the idiot Kuwabara Kazuma running towards him while waving his had frantically at him. Yusuke rolled his eyes and turned back and continued his morning stroll pretending he did not see Kuwabara. But eventually Kuwabara reached up to him panting heavily,_

_"Geez, Urameshi why didn't you wait up" he whined_

_He only growled at the orange haired boy and looked somewhere else's. Anywhere would be OK as long as it's not his face. Kuwabara frowned sadly then run up to Yusuke's other side but in return he looked somewhere else. He sighed and dug his hands into his baby blue uniform pants._

_"Your still angry at me aren't you Urameshi" he stated_

_"Duh! Like hell ya!" Yusuke shouted and glared into Kuwabara's eyes with pure hatred_

_"Look I said I was sorry" Kuwabara insisted_

_"Like I freaking care!" Yusuke continued on_

_Kuwabara's eyes only saddened then turned away in shame. Yusuke in the other hand held his head up high proudly but did not dare to look at his companion. They walked together in the park for while in an awkward silence. Yusuke growled a little to see that the big oaf was still following him, he stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels._

_"Would you quit following me!" he yelled_

_"No, not until you forgive me!" Kuwabara shouted back getting really annoyed with their foolish fight_

_Yusuke as well thought this was foolish and decided to end it, he turned his hand into a fist and punched Kuwabara as hard as he could on the cheek. Kuwabara fell down in pain as Yusuke watched him tumble down._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled angrily and stalked away._

_Kuwabara stubborn as ever still didn't leave him alone and quickly got up to grab Yusuke by the sleeves and twisted him to face him. They looked at each other in silence..._

_"I'm really sorry Yusuke,I know I was stupid but I didn't mean it" he explained_

_Yusuke's eyes softened,_

_"You...called me Yusuke" he whispered_

_Kuwabara blinked then thought back to what he said then nodded. Yusuke looked up and their eyes locked once more. Suddenly everything around them soon disappeared and the only things existing were both of them. They leaned closer to each other for a passionate kiss. How long they've waited to show their true feelings to each other and now the-..._ "OI BOTAN!" A voice suddenly echoed into the head on the blue haired reaper, she had a notebook and one hand and a pencil in the other.

She quickly turned her head and looked to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in front of the open door. They looked as if they had just gotten back from a fight, except that they had a juice box in their hand. She started to panic and closed her notebook and threw away the pencil.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara! What are you doing here!" She shrieked

Yusuke looked at her boredly as he sipped his juice box and stepped into the room as well as Kuwabara. Botan hid the notebook in her kimono.

"We were looking for fox boy and decided to look here since this is his house," he answered then looked at the notebook Botan was trying to stuff into her kimono, "And what is that?"

Botan gulped down her saliva and laughed nervously,

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"That book your trying to hide. Let me see it" he ordered he placed his juice box on the table beside Kurama's bed Kuwabara did the same.

"No" she answered simply

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and both shared a mischievous grin and walked up towards Botan.

"Come one Botan let us see" Kuwabara said in a kind yet very devilish voice.

Both boy cornered her and Kuwabara was the first to try and grab it but Botan held it up causing him to tumble down. But as he distracted her Yusuke jumped and snatched the book from her hand and retreated backwards. Botan's eyes widened with fear as he opened her notebook, Kuwabara childishly went up to his side.

"Yusuke give it back...or...or I'll tell koenma!" she ordered

"That's nice, I might get fired" he hoped

"Yusuke!" Botan whined

"Now let's see what's you've been hiding" Yusuke grinned ignoring Botan who was pounding on his chest.

"Yusuke give it back it's not fair!" she cried

"Hmm...ok...Hey Kuwabara your in here!... _A loud deep voice shouted out a slick black haired teenager...hmm"_ he muttered as his eyes skimmed through her story, Kuwabara did the same as well as he stood on his toes trying to read Botan's writing.

Botan stepped back and bit her fingers, sweat dripped from the side of her forehead. They were reading her story about them! Having a relation! She had many other chapters in the book, she was on chapter 32 when Yusuke finds Kuwabara cheating on him on Kurama. But from the looks of it they were reading her last update meaning the part that they were-

"Oh MY GOD!" Yusuke yelled horror was written all over his face as he drop the book utterly frozen with shock

_[oh dear]_ she thought

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke

"Hey Urameshi are you alright you look like you've seen a ghos- Oh wait you already have" he said then looked down at the fallen book.

He bent down and picked it up then flipped through the book.

"hmm...chapter 13 forbidden love hmm" he muttered then his eyes scanned through the book.

Botan's eyes widened

_[oh dear he's reading chapter 13! My lemon part!]_ Botan screamed in her thoughts

She turned to look at Kuwabara just in time to see his eyes widen

"Oh MY GOD BOTAN! THIS IS" he started to stutter

"YOU SICK MINDED! GOD BOTAN!" Yusuke snapped back to conscious turning to Botan

"WHY YOU!" he stopped and tried to grab Botan but she jumped on the bed.

"AHH! YUSUKE STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! KUWABARA!" she yelled

"No way am I letting out of my hands" Yusuke yelled and jumped on the bed.

* * *

"Ahh Yusuke that hurts!"

"Yusuke It's my turn!"

"No I'm not finished with her"

"Yusuke I mean it! Let go of me!"

"GIVE ME A TURN!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL GET YOUR TURN LATTER AFTER I'M FINISHED!"

"YUSUKE YOU SPILLED THE JUICE ALL OVER ME!"

"YOUR PROBLEM NOT MINE!"

***Outside the room***

"..."

"..."

Bed squeaking quickly from inside the room.

"...ummm..."

"hn...Leave them fox" Hiei grunted

"But Hiei..." Kurama started

"Leave...them...its not our business" Snapped Hiei

"They're using...my room Hiei" Kurama stated

"..."

"..."

"...damn it..." swore Hiei

"Shori's room?" suggested the fox

"Lets..." Hiei smirked

* * *

**I know it was horrible but it's my first shot at it! Please review! ^.^**


	2. Short and sweet explanation

Ok I've gotten on most of my review that they don't understand the ending. It was intentional for me to do that so your imagination would take care of it but I'll just tell you what happened....

After being trumatized by the shocking fanfiction Botan made Yusuke went over to Botan and tried to get her but she jumps on to Kurama's bed. Yusuke follows after her and the jump around, Yusuke trying to catch her and Botan trying to keep away from him but he caught her by the wrist. Kuwabara in the other hand was mad as well for pairing him up with YUSUKE specailly since he read the lemon part (Eww) so he was getting impatient to beat Botan (even though it's against he code). So he says "It's my turn" but Yusuke won't give Botan back. Blah blah blah they get into a fight blah blah blah.

Then Yusuke acidentaly kicks the juice box they came in with and spilled it on Botan and yadda yadda yadda. Get the picture....the right picture? So no they weren't have the threesome....*ahem*....thing....never! And at the ending Kurama and Hiei came back to have their little fun *wink wink* after an exhausting run from RABID FANGIRLS!!! ( Which included moi! I will admitt!) but someone or should I say some people were occupying their special room and heard some....unappropriate sounds....yeah... they had no choice but to... Use SHORI'S ROOM!!!

So that's probably the whole ending of the story! ^.^ I actually never thought in my whole life I would be making a yaoi or a one-shot! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! oh and please ignore my spelling at the best you can I'm horrible at english!


End file.
